


Doesn't Mean That I Don't Love You, Darling

by TremblingHandsWriting



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremblingHandsWriting/pseuds/TremblingHandsWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing wonders if he could ever spend a night like this with Soojung, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Mean That I Don't Love You, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> _Some good friend of mine gave this AU on Twitter in regards to Yixing/Krystal's new movie/drama (sorry I haven't checked which one is it) so I kinda wrote this in 30 minutes or less._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _So fuck grammar and have fun._
> 
> ***

Sometimes Yixing feels like he should apologise to Soojung for his inability to love her as a woman. Yixing loves her alright; he loves her with all his sincere heart. She has been with him since they were little brats, escaping school and hanging out together in the arcades, having their first drunken night and first hangover, not to mention being grounded at the same time by their parents for the same goddamn reason.

She knows about him, all about him. From his morning grogginess to his tendency to sleep during meetings. From his favourite Korean food to the Chinese food he hates. The scars he had when he was fifteen for falling off the snowboard while trying to save her from sliding off the skiing track.

Yixing knows that Soojung knows all about him. That his first kiss was with a male senior who in the end was only curious about kissing another man. Or that the first hickey he had was on his chest around his left nipple instead of on the base of his neck, and it hurt like hell when his shirt brushed over it.

And Soojung knows about Kim Jongdae, obviously. The hyper worker from their Marketing department who sometimes screams out of nowhere when the sales for the month isn’t reaching the target. Yixing doesn’t really remember when it started, but the late night meetings with Jongdae has become a routine he cannot break. It was probably for the launch of the new product series, maybe. Yixing was in charge for monitoring the publicity plan while it was being executed by Jongdae’s team, and then, even after the work ended, they are still unable to avoid trying to find each other after the PCs are shut down and the offices are empty.

The small talks over alcohol and burnt meats at the cheap stall down the block from the office building. The subtle touches on his hands and the caresses on Jongdae’s thighs. The way Jongdae’s slanted eyes lit up when Yixing’s fingers brushes away the remnant of foam from his beer on his upper lip, and how his cheeks turn crimson as he chuckles; embarrassed but still lets the touches linger.

Yixing had thought about Soojung, of course. Especially when he had been told ever since high school days that he is going to marry her one day, and that it isn’t his decision to make. He had thought how easy his life turns out to be when Soojung becomes his wife. They are compatible, and he knows about her tendency of not sticking to one partner only. But sometimes he sees Soojung staring at him over breakfast whenever she thinks he isn’t looking, and he wonders if she is thinking about him. Whether if she had ever thought about having him all by herself. As her husband, fully. The one that would pursue her with sexual desires, instead of a best friend that she married for business’ sakes.

He does think about Soojung, obviously. He loves her, after all, just as much as she him. But on the nights he is not spending at home with Soojung, he cannot afford to think about her too much. Not when he has Jongdae writhing with pleasure underneath him, not when Jongdae is crying out his name while his arms clinging desperately onto his neck, as if Yixing is the only reason he can breathe. It would be very inappropriate for him to think about Soojung when he is deep inside Jongdae, he thinks.

Jongdae’s moans are lovely, just like his laughter. Whenever he tries to clamp it down, Yixing will tease him more, and he ends up purring louder, and arousing Yixing without any intention to. When they have finished, and he is obsessively having his arms around Jongdae’s sweaty torso, drowning in the essence of their afterglows, Yixing wonders if he could ever spend a night like this with Soojung, too.

“Yixing? Are you asleep?” Jongdae always asks after that, carefully and silently.

“Hmm...” he would reply, burying his nose into Jongdae’s hair.

“I love you,” Jongdae would then whisper, and from the amber lighting of the hotel room, Yixing can still see his ears turning red.

“I love you too,” he replies, and kisses Jongdae on his nape.

He loves Soojung alright, but not like this.

Not like how he loves Kim Jongdae.

 

**End.**


End file.
